


Уха

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Missing-Nin, Partnership, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Trust Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: На его коленях покоилась миска с ухой, на земле рядом с ним стояла пиала с чаем, а сидящий напротив щуплый подросток пялился на него нечитаемым взглядом поверх своей чашки.Его новый напарник был одним из самых странных людей в мире, даже по сравнению с самим Кисаме — а ведь у него были жабры на лице.





	Уха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fish Stew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385082) by [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout). 

Весь смысл его излюбленной речи об акульем каннибализме был в ее надежности.

Она срабатывала еще тогда, когда он был «преданным» шиноби Тумана, и ничуть не хуже — теперь, когда он вступил в ряды Акацки и вращался в кругу самых жутких отбросов всех Стран Ниндзя. Не имело значения, насколько крутыми себя считали его напарники, сколько гражданских и своих товарищей они безжалостно убили и сколько городов превратили в кучу щебня. Было что-то эдакое во фразе: «Я, _возможно_, порвал на части своих братьев в утробе — и могу сделать то же самое с тобой, если ты не будешь осторожен». Она производила глубокое впечатление на всех, кого он встречал, без исключения.

(Кисаме и правда поглотил своего близнеца в утробе, но очень обычным, очень человеческим, и оттого очень стремным способом. Эмбриональное поглощение было, по его мнению, куда более жуткой вещью, чем внутриутробный каннибализм.)

Самым важным штрихом была улыбка в конце. Бесцветные глаза, острые зубы, тихо поскрипывавшие жабры на его скулах — весь его вид внушал собеседнику опасение. Кисаме никогда бы не признал, что тренировался улыбаться так перед зеркалом, но… он не стал бы и отрицать этого.

Суть была не в том, сколько он отрабатывал этот номер, а в том, что теперь это играло ему на руку. Его «каннибальская» речь помогала быстро и легко приструнить любого новичка, если тот вдруг задумывал потешить свою гордость или укрепить репутацию, цепляясь к бывшему мечнику Тумана. А кроме того, — приятное дополнение — было уморительно смотреть на закаленных в битвах шиноби, которые нервно дергались при его приближении, будто недавние генины, завидевшие призрак.

(Он прекрасно понимал, что жизнь в Тумане сформировала у него довольно странное чувство юмора. Но от этого ситуация менее смешной не становилась.)

Вот только…

Вот только сейчас на его коленях покоилась миска с ухой, на земле рядом с ним стояла пиала с чаем, а сидящий напротив щуплый подросток пялился на него нечитаемым взглядом поверх своей чашки.

— Тебе такое не нравится? — спросил Итачи. Он аккуратно отпил из чашки и поставил ее на землю. Каким-то образом он умудрился сделать это так изящно, будто они сидели посреди изысканного чайного дома, а не на твердой земле у своих палаток где-то в центральной части Страны Молний. 

— Прошу прощения, — добавил он, когда молчание Кисаме затянулось на секунду дольше приемлемого, — я не знал, какие приправы ты предпочитаешь.

— Нет, — беспомощно ответил Кисаме. — Нет, все в порядке. 

Он прикинул, сможет ли незаметно для Итачи ущипнуть себя. Может быть, он попал в гендзюцу: у парня, в конце концов, был шаринган.

— Просто… Уху чаще едят на ужин, так? Никогда не ел ее с утра.

Итачи кивнул, как будто Кисаме сказал что-то полезное, а не сморозил полную херню.

— Верно. Но я не хотел, чтобы рыба пропала.

Рыба… Кисаме втянул носом воздух над миской. Он почуял рыбный запах — его вчерашний улов, результат тренировки на озере неподалеку. Эту рыбу он оставил на виду, чтобы немного похвастаться, но не думал, что Итачи захочет пустить ее в дело.

Практичный, что ли? Он редко замечал эту черту у шиноби Листа: жизнь в самой большой из скрытых деревень, обилие свежей воды и плодородных земель делали их расточительными. Эта их особенность не раз выручала Кисаме на миссиях, но она не становилась от этого менее отталкивающей.

Вообще-то, картина перед его глазами не очень совпадала с тем, что ему говорили об Учихе: пробовать силы, пустив в расход разом весь свой клан, — это ли не расточительство. Лучше было бы оставить в живых человек двадцать; тогда он смог бы при случае возвращаться и смотреть, не проклюнулся ли в ком-то новый талант. Растянуть удовольствие, и все такое.

Если подумать, все, что Кисаме видел в Итачи до сих пор, не стыковалось со сплетнями, которые о нем ходили. Новый напарник Кисаме был комком противоречий. Дело было даже не в его манерах: Кисаме повстречал за свою жизнь немало очень вежливых людей, которые при этом были кровожадными психопатами. И не в том, что Итачи был тихим или умел готовить.

Нет, странность крылась в еле заметной улыбке, мелькавшей на его лице, когда он упоминал Коноху; в оставленном в живых брате, разговоров о котором он неуклонно избегал; в том, как он доверял своему товарищу, беглому шиноби, — достаточно, чтобы приготовить на завтрак рыбу, пойманную Кисаме.

(Шиноби, ожесточившийся настолько, чтобы хладнокровно убивать детей, даже не моргнул бы при виде ребенка, который просит милостыню на улице, и все же…

Кисаме прошел мимо, не кинув и взгляда. Итачи остановился, сунул в руки истощенного мальчика горсть монет и потрепал его темные волосы. Будто Учиха был добрым дедушкой, а не известным детоубийцей.)

Кисаме не знал, что это — раздвоение личности, что-то наследственное или впечатляющий уровень самообмана — но Итачи был таким наглухо ебанутым, каких Кисаме раньше не встречал.

Хотя, возможно, у него самого тоже начинала ехать крыша: он был почти готов назвать эти маленькие особенности Итачи милыми.

Итачи не боялся его. Не в той самодовольной, эгоистичной, бравадно-тестостероновой манере, к которой Кисаме привык. Итачи не боялся, потому что доверял. Никто никогда не доверял Кисаме — даже до того, как он заработал себе репутацию убийцы товарищей; это было не то чувство, которое можно себе позволить в Тумане. 

Непринужденные отношения, которые Итачи так легко установил между ними, были… удобными. Вообще-то, даже довольно приятными, если быть честным.

«Учихи, — подумал он. — Горстка ебанутых ублюдков». 

Кисаме прикинул, знает ли Итачи о Мадаре, но тут же решил, что этот ящик Пандоры он не готов открывать. Этот клан — или то, что от него осталось, — мог сам разобраться в своих делах. Кисаме был достаточно умен, чтобы не вмешиваться.

И все же. 

Кисаме глотнул уху, вытянул оттуда большой кусок рыбы и вгрызся в него. Она был свежей и хорошо приготовленной — удивительно ароматной для походной похлебки.

Каким бы нервирующим и очевидно нестабильным ни было их партнерство, он собирался поддерживать его настолько долго, насколько мог.

В конце концов, еда была божественна.


End file.
